


Election

by sephmeadowes



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emma Will Not Say She's In Love, Everyone else is the same, F/M, Genderbend, Genderbend but only the main couple, High School, Ice Queen Emma, No Bella, No Chance No Way She Won't Say It No No, Rom-Com With Vampires, Sass King Jeremy, School election, accidentally in love, the au nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephmeadowes/pseuds/sephmeadowes
Summary: After being betrayed by his friends, Jeremy Stanley needed a new running mate for the school elections. Surprisingly, Emma Cullen said yes.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Jessica Stanley, Jeremy Stanley/Edythe Cullen
Kudos: 11





	Election

Mike fucking Newton was a dead man. It didn’t matter that he’d been Jeremy’s best friend since kindergarten and had an unspoken agreement to be each other’s best man at their future weddings. Jeremy was going to kill him and dump his body into Lake Pleasant. It was no less than what Mike Newton deserved.

Jeremy found Mike as he finished with football practice and was on his way to his car from the locker rooms. He didn’t care that he nearly knocked over Tyler in his rush to get to the football captain. He was so focused on the boiling rage going through his system, he could barely breathe. Mike had just opened the car door to his Toyota Corolla when Jeremy slammed it closed again.

“You fucking traitor,” he hissed. “How dare you run against me?”

The blond stared at him, blue eyes wide and guilty. “I’m sorry, Jer. It’s nothing personal.”

“Personal?” he nearly spat out the word. “You’re trying to sabotage my dreams and you don’t think it’s _personal_?”

“It was Lauren’s idea,” Mike explained. “She said I would have a better chance of getting into UCLA if I win this.”

Lauren was in on this too? Were all his friends so treasonous?

“ _If_ you win this?” Jeremy scoffed. “Of course you’re gonna win! You’re better looking than me, more popular, and you’re captain of the football and basketball teams.”

Mike sighed. “Calm down, Jer…”

“No, I will not calm down!” he exclaimed, ignoring the looks the football players were giving them. “You know how important this is to me and then you go around my back and just take it without considering for even one second what you’re doing.”

“Doing what, Jeremy?” Mike returned. “You’re the one who’s always pushing me to do better at school and have more extra-curriculars. And now that I am you’re pissed at me.”

“Cause you’re a selfish asshole who only cares about yourself.”

“That is _not_ true!”

Jeremy glared at him and remembered the many times Mike was chosen or given things because he was born handsomer, wealthier, and more athletic. Jeremy had to work for things more, try harder, and yet it wouldn’t be enough. People liked Mike more no matter what. Girls liked Mike more and always have.

Mike always won. Jeremy began to think. He couldn’t win this time. Statistically, it was Mike’s turn to lose and feel what it was like to be the lesser one between them.

It was Jeremy Stanley’s turn to be the winner.

“Never mind,” he said. “I’m going to beat you. And you know why? Cause I’m a fucking winner and this is my election.”

Mike looked exasperated. “Can we just talk about this?”

Jeremy turned away and began walking away, his thoughts spinning as he began to plan out his campaign. He could win this. He had experience in student council and was a member of a dozen clubs. Nothing would stop him from taking this win from Mike’s undeserving hands.

This was war.

* * *

Jeremy needed a new running mate. Eric was another traitor that had flocked to Mike’s side which left him to find a new replacement. Tyler was out of the question as he along with all of the jocks was loyal to their backstabbing captain. Lauren was Mike’s campaign manager and was the devil in human form.

Then there was Angela, who after hearing about Mike’s betrayal, had sympathized with him but opted to stay neutral in this war. She had known both of them since kindergarten and could not pick a side. Jeremy’s friends had deserted him and he was essentially alone. It hurt deeply and it was a battle Mike had so effortlessly won that it only fuelled the raging inferno of revenge and anger that permanently lived within him.

He needed a running mate and the answer came during lunch. He was sitting by himself at a table away from his former friends and he looked up to where the Cullens were seated across the cafeteria. After Rosalie and Emmett graduated the previous year, it was only three of them left. Jasper and Alice were talking about something in their disturbingly affectionate way and ignoring Emma who was busy reading a book.

A plan began forming in his mind. The Cullens existed as a collective enigma at their school, separated from the other students by choice. Even with their snobbery, people were still fascinated by them. They were so effortlessly good-looking and wealthy like they were plucked straight out of a CW show.

If Jeremy could get one of them to be his running partner, he would get the attention he needed. The Cullens stood out in whatever room they were in. He could get people’s attention away from Mike and turn the election in his favor. If he could get the school’s own version of _Gossip Girl_ to act like his friends, he could show that he was better than Mike fucking Newton who’d been rejected by Emma Cullen repeatedly over the years.

It wasn’t a perfect plan but he knew he couldn’t win on his own. Past experiences had taught him that. Mike asked the new girl, Lauren, back in middle school to start dating him even when he knew Jeremy had a crush on her too. Or Mike won Homecoming king while Jeremy couldn’t even get elected. All of this was what giant popularity contest and he was going to have to win by any means necessary.

Before he lost his nerve, he walked towards the Cullens’ table, ignoring the looks coming from his disloyal friends. Jasper was the first to look up and made eye contact with him, his blond eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Alice frowned at him. Emma was the last to notice him, glancing up from her copy of _Persuasion_ , her expression blank.

He tried not to fidget at the three sets of golden eyes giving him their complete attention. He didn’t need to be intimated. They were just teenagers just like him even if they dressed like they belonged in a JC Penny catalogue. That didn’t make them inhuman, only well-dressed.

Emma narrowed her eyes a fraction and he cleared his throat, not wanting his voice to break and embarrass himself.

“Hi,” he said. “Could I join you?”

Alice smiled and gestured to the empty seat beside her sister. “Sure. What’s going on?”

He took a seat and accidentally bumped his knee against Emma who quickly scooted away like he was diseased. He tried not to take offense and focused on why he was there. Stanford was on the line here. Emma’s disgust for him was irrelevant.

“How are you?” he asked.

“We’re doing well. Thank you for asking,” Alice returned. Jasper was still intensely staring at him like a falcon observing its prey and it was very unnerving. “How have you been?”

“I’m doing good. Thanks.” Jeremy tried to smile but he was so nervous it came out more like a pained grimace. “So, we have elections this year and you may know that I’m running for class president. I was hoping one of you might be interested in being my running mate.”

“I thought Eric Yorkie was your running mate,” Emma pointed out, closing her book.

“We’ve had a falling out and he’s switched parties,” he explained. “But never mind him. Have any of you thought about student council? Extra-curricular activities look great on college applications.”

Specifically _his_ college applications.

“Jasper and I aren’t really interested in politics,” Alice explained. “But it might do Emma some good so she can make new friends.”

“No. Emma doesn’t need new friends,” Emma grumbled at her sister. “Emma is fine as she is.”

“Emma is lonely but she doesn’t want to admit to it,” Alice continued. “Emma secretly wishes she would find a boyfriend and this is proven by how many times she re-reads Austen.”

The redhead glared at her sister and the two girls had a staring contest for a full ten seconds before Emma turned away.

“Fine. I’ll be your running mate,” she declared. “On one condition.”

“Anything.”

“Stop wearing that cologne. It’s giving me a migraine.”

Jeremy resisted the urge to sniff himself. Maybe he was being too heavy handed with the cologne but he didn’t know it was that bad. None of his friends had said anything. Then again it was proven that they weren’t the most trustworthy sort.

“Right. I’ll stop with the cologne.” He pulled out his phone from his pocket. “Can I have your number? We’ll need to talk about the campaign.”

Emma took his phone from him, her cold fingers brushing against his and he wondered if she had poor circulation like Angela. Emma Cullen was a petite girl, stopping at above five foot two, and while he wasn’t a tall man himself, he still had a good six inches over her. He always was too intimated to date a taller girl and even if he hadn’t seen Angela as just a friend he wouldn’t have gone for her. Emma would’ve been a good height for him and they might’ve looked good together in a world where they liked each other in that way.

She handed his phone back then picked up her discarded book and went back to reading. He stared at the screen of his phone and bit back a smile. He had Emma Cullen’s phone number and Mike would be so jealous. Mike had pined for her for years and now Jeremy had something he was never able to get.

“Have you worked on your campaign posters yet?” Alice asked. “Because Jasper and I would be glad to help.”

* * *

“Emma fucking Cullen?”

Jeremy didn’t even look at Lauren as he grabbed his books from his locker and loaded them into his backpack. The blonde was holding up one of the election posters Alice and Jasper made. Alice had painted the original design in red and blue designed to catch the eye. It persuaded with _Vote Stanle_ y!

“And how are you too, Lauren?” he replied sarcastically. “I’m fine. Thank you for asking.”

“Cut the bullshit.”

He gave her a bored look. “What about Emma Cullen?”

“She’s your running mate. How did that even happen?”

“I asked her and she said yes.”

Lauren let out a disbelieving laugh that he knew was insulting. “I said cut the bullshit. Did you bribe her? Blackmail? How did you get Cullen to give _you_ the time of day?”

He slammed his locker closed with a bang making her flinch.

“Contrary to some people, I don’t need to resort to dirty tricks to get what I want. Just because I’m not Mike doesn’t mean I’m some hideous troll that crawled out from under a bridge.” He ignored her mocking little smile. “No bullshit. I asked her and she said yes.”

“Well, well, Stanley,” she replied. “I didn’t know you had this in you.”

He stilled as she moved closer till he could smell her lavender perfume. Her hazel eyes looked green this close and he swallowed as her hand rested on the soft fabric of his blue sweater. He had been infatuated with her all throughout middle school. He’d gotten over those feelings but he couldn’t deny that Lauren Mallory just got prettier each year.

She smiled and he stared at how pink her lips were. “I have to say this side of you is kind of attractive.”

“It is?”

She hummed and her fingers moved to his neck and he swallowed against her touch. He looked down and saw the _Prez Mike 4 the Win!_ button pinned on the collar of her t-shirt. He nearly forgot. He pushed her hand away.

“Nice try.” He began to back away and pointed at her in accusation. “You are the devil.”

She smiled innocently like a cherub. He turned away and ran from Lauren Mallory and her brand of girly evil. If there was anyone that was capable of murder, it would be her.

**Author's Note:**

> The Genderbend AU nobody asked for. I will paddle for this ship myself if I have to. And it's based on a school election cause why not? Some of us actually has experience winning and losing those in high school and college and wondered why she cared but here we are. This will be really short, five chapters at the most.
> 
> 1\. My major inspiration for Jeremy Stanley is Ben Platt in 'The Politician' who was also in 'Pitch Perfect' with Anna Kendrick. It's the same name of Jessica's male counterpart in 'Life and Death'. I changed Jessica's crush on Mike to Jeremy having a past crush on Lauren instead.
> 
> 2\. I changed 'Edythe' to 'Emma' cause I like that name better and because of the Austen character. Emma reads Austen a lot as a tribute to her name origins.


End file.
